leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
奈德丽/背景故事
传说 There are few dwellers, let alone champions, residing in the blasted and dangerous lands that lie south of the Great Barrier. Much of that world still bears the scars of past Rune Wars, especially the mysterious Kumungu Jungle. There are long-forgotten treasures in these strange places which many risk life and limb to acquire. The champion known as Nidalee was only a young girl traveling with her treasure-seeking parents when they lost their way in the dense, rainy jungles. The jungle was unforgiving, and she watched her parents suffer agonizing final days as they fell victim to a mysterious and vicious disease. As improbable as it was for a child to survive in the inhospitable jungle by herself, she did just that. Her youthful innocence and a fortunate naivete caused her to appeal to the beasts of that place and she was taken in by a family of cougars and raised as one of their own. She grew and somehow absorbed the raw magic of the dense wilds, evolving beyond both her human physiology and her feline affectation. On one pivotal day in her life, standing over the torn remnants of a Noxian squad of woodcutters, Nidalee chose to rejoin the so-called civilized world, to fight in the League of Legends so as to protect the vast woods from both Demacia and Noxus. "Nidalee was taught to fight by her feline family, battling viciously with tooth and nail. Something in her feline ways may draw you to her, but remember that she is no pussycat." 台词 ;Upon selection ;Attack ;移动 ;Taunt *Nidalee licks her paw (Cougar form). ;Joke *Nidalee rolls over on her back (Cougar form). Development *''Nidalee has been designed by Brackhar. The Champion was released on December 17, 2009 a day later than it was announced. The Champion information was confirmed on Shacknewshttp://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/61480 by Riot Games. Nidalee Cougar Form Model.jpg|Cougar form model (base texture) Nidalee Cougar Render.png|Cougar form render Nidalee Human and Cougar.jpg|Human and Cougar forms render Visual Upgrade Announcement made by NeeksNaman.Visual Upgrade: Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress Many of you have been asking for a new look for Nidalee. We're pleased to announce that we've heard you, and that you can expect a complete Visual Upgrade for the Bestial Huntress in an upcoming patch. In addition to a new model for both lady and cougar, this update includes new animations and spell effects across both of her forms. We'll also be upgrading the model and splash art for all of Nidalee's skins, so you can enjoy the latest fashion, whether you’re a French Maid or a Pharaoh. The next time you feel the need to go swiftly slinking through the brush, ready to pounce on an unsuspecting foe, do so knowing you look stunningly stylish. Patch history movement extends past Nidalee's current movement order location, that order will be cancelled; she will no longer automatically walk backwards to that point. V1.0.0.130 Hotfix: * : ** Fixed a bug where traps were not dealing damage to targets. ** Fixed a bug where traps were not revealing targets, it now reveals both normal and stealthed units. ** Fixed a bug where traps were shredding things that weren't supposed to be shreddable. V1.0.0.125: * : cooldown reduced to 3.5 from 4. * : bonus armor and magic resistance increased to 10/20/30 from 10/15/20. * will now show the area it triggers in when cast. V1.0.0.124: * Fixed several tooltip errors, especially those from Cougar form abilities. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 60/75/90/105/120. ** Cooldown reduced to 6 from 7. * : ** Cooldown increased to 4 from 3. ** It will now be affected by cooldown reduction. * : ** Mana cost increased to 60/80/100/120/140 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Base heal changed to 50/85/120/155/190 from 60/90/120/150/180. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1.25. * : ** Max damage multiplier increased to 300% from 200%. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.2. * now grants 10/15/20 armor and magic resistance instead of 10% dodge. V1.0.0.123: * : ** Updated Bushwhack's reveal particle effect. ** Fixed a bug where Bushwhack was reducing the target's base armor and magic resistance rather than total armor and magic resistance. V1.0.0.120: * Fixed a bug where and would target a wrong location when cast immediately after transforming back to human form. V1.0.0.107: * Fixed a bug where she would have lower base damage in cougar form than human form. V1.0.0.106: * no longer deals damage if her jump is interrupted by another movement effect. V1.0.0.105: * can now be cast out of range, and it will cast in that direction. * Fixed a bug where would not hit stealthed Champions. 'V1.0.0.103: * Base damage increased to 49 from 46. 'V1.0.0.100: * can no longer be cast while rooted. * tooltip now correctly mentions the 10% bonus dodge chance Nidalee gains in Cougar Form. * Corrected a display error with and death recap. 'V1.0.0.99: * Fixed a typo in . 'V1.0.0.98: * Fixed a bug with that would cause it to occasionally not include ability power in the damage. * is no longer dodgeable and now resets Nidalee's auto attack timer on cast. 'V1.0.0.87: * ability power ratio increased to 0.65 from 0.55. * : ** Heal reduced to 60/90/120/150/180 from 75/120/165/210/255. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.25 from 0.8. 'V1.0.0.85: * is no longer affected by Cooldown Reduction and maintains a static 3 second cooldown. 'V1.0.0.79: * mana cost increased to 55/60/65/70/75 from 50/50/50/50/50. * movement speed bonus reduced to 15% from 25%. * ability power ration increased to 0.55 from 0.4. 'V1.0.0.75: * Fixed a bug where Nidalee could while rooted. 'V1.0.0.74: * Fixed a bug with causing stealthed units to flicker. 'V1.0.0.72: * missile speed increased. * has a new animation. '''V1.0.0.63: Added. * (Human Form): Nidalee tosses her javelin at long range, dealing increased damage the farther the javelin travels (up to 250%). * (Human Form): Nidalee creates a camouflaged trap that, when sprung, will reveal the target and deal damage. Champion Armor and Magic Resistance are reduced by a percentage for the duration of the debuff. Traps are visible to enemies. * (Human Form): Nidalee calls upon her bestial heritage to heal an ally champion and grant them an attack speed bonus for a short duration. * (Ultimate): Nidalee may freely transform between a human and a cougar at no cost. While in cougar form all of her attacks are melee and she gains additional dodge and movement speed. Leveling this skill increases the effects of her cougar abilities. ** (Cougar Form): Nidalee jumps at the throat of her target, dealing her attack damage plus a static bonus. The damage of this skill increases the lower life percentage the target has. ** (Cougar Form): Nidalee pounces forward, dealing damage in a small radius. ** (Cougar Form): Nidalee slashes wildly in front of her, dealing moderate damage in a large area. * (Innate): Nidalee gains additional movement speed when moving through or out of brush.}} 参考资料 Category:英雄背景故事